Welcome Home Squid
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: When Squid's father brings Squid back to New York Kandy does not know what to do. Will Squid and Kandy be torn apart again? Sequal to Kandy Please Review!
1. Chapter One

_Introduction:_

Squid walked in the door and put his jacket in the closet then headed towards the kitchen. He stopped abruptly and started at the figure that was sitting at the kitchen counter. He had dark hair and a tall frame, and had a boy-ish grin. Squid thought he looked familiar but couldn't figure out why. Alan saw his mother crying at the counter next to the man. He ran over to her and asked what was wrong. He knew from the beginning that the man was a bad person.

"Hello, Alan." The man stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Squid didn't take it; he just looked at it and then went back to helping his mother.

"Ah! You have your mother's spirit I see. Well maybe a proper introduction is in order here. Alan, I am your father and I have come to finally take care of you. Boy you have gotten big come here and give your father a hug!" He opened his arms but would never get that hug. Squid was in shock, he know knew who the man looked like; himself. Fourteen years he had ignored his own son and now he wanted to take care of him. There was no way in hell Squid was going to ever let his father anywhere near him again.

"No fucking way! You think that you can come here and expect a warm welcome. It has been fourteen years! You left to go and get ice cream and don't think that I have not forgotten! I asked if you could get my favorite flavor and you said you would get me anything I wanted and then you left and never came back! That is not what I wanted."

"Alan, don't get angry you know there are two sides to every story…"

"Yah, there is the right side and the other side that is full of shit! And believe me I know which side is full of shit! It is the side that has not been a part of my life for fourteen years! It is the side that ditched me and never came back! It is the side that never saw any of my baseball games or even sent me a card on my birthday! It is the side that tore my family apart and made my life a living hell!"

"Alan, stop you don't know what you're talking about! Don't get irrational! I am your father and I am sorry if I made you angry but I am going to make it up to you!"

"You can't make up fourteen years! You are dead to me and there is nothing you can do about that!"

"Alan, come here and give your father a hug!" Squid's dad came closer with his arms stretched out, but Squid pushed his arms away.

"Get out! Get out of this house! You heard me leave, you're good at that!" Squid's father was taken aback he did not know what to do. He has imagined Squid running into his arms and forgiving him for everything, but this was nothing like that.

"Alan, I have not been the father I should have been but I am going to make it up to you and I am not leaving without you. I have come here to take you back to New York and back home where you can finally be happy."

"New York! You were that close to me this whole time and you never came by or anything! There is no way I am going with you!"

"Alan, I am sorry but you have no choice. A new law has been issued throughout New York and a child is to go to the first suitable adult in the family once the guardian in question is not able to take care of the child."

"I am seventeen years old! You are not going to tell me what to do! I am not going to New York! I am staying here with my mother!"

"Alan! You have no choice! I was the one who should have had you once your mother could not take care of you, but I was over looked! I am ready to take care of you now!"

"In one year I will be an adult and I will choose not to live with you! There is no point in taking me now!"

"I don't care you are coming with me! I have already packed all of your things and our flight leaves early tomorrow morning!"

"No I am not! I am staying here! I have friends here! My mom is here! She is getting so much better she needs me!"

"I am sure she is fine now let's go!" Squid's dad reached for Squid's arm but he pulled it out of his grasp and moved over to his mother and put his arm around her.

"She would be fine if you never hurt her in the first place! I am not leaving!"

"Fine, then if you will not go by yourself then I will make you!" Squid's dad walked over to the phone and called the police. They were over at Squid's place shortly. They explained that he had no choice but to go with him.

"I fucking hate you for ruining my life! You are no father to me! But once I am in New York I am running away and never coming back! Squid waked upstairs and plopped on his bed and started to dial his girlfriend's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Kandy, its Squid."

"Squid! I haven't talked to you in forever! Like a whole day! What's new baby?

"Not a whole lot, but there is something I need to tell you. You know I love you right?"

"Yah, I love you too!"

"Ok, good! I am glad that you know that. You also need to know that when we were apart I could not stop thinking about you."

"Oh Squid, don't talk about it. We are never going to be apart so don't worry about it."

"I wish that was true… but it isn't. Kandy, I am going to New York in the morning and I can't come back until I am eighteen." The other end of the phone went silent…

Well, what do you think? R&R! Oh, and I don't own any of the holes characters, just Kandy and Squid's dad.


	2. Chapter Two

"So, you have to go to New York? Tomorrow?"

"Yah… apparently my father was an ass hole and he couldn't take care of me when I was little, but he is trying to make up for it."

"Squid you can't go! Not for a whole year! I mean two months is one thing, but a whole year is another! I will miss you so much if you leave! You can't leave! You just can't!"

"Kandy, I don't have a choice! Bruce; or so that is the name of the man who was the sperm donor; said I have no choice! And it is true a new law was passed in New York and I have to go with my father."

"What about your mother? She was doing so well! She needs you right now he can't just take you away!"

"Kandy! Stop! I'm sorry but I have no choice! But trust me I will not be in New York for long! I am going to take a trick from my dad and leave and never come back. In one year I will be eighteen and I can live wherever I want. Can I count on you? Can I come and stay at your house once I leave Bruce's place?"

"Of course! You always have a home here you know that."

"Thanks!"

"Squid, can you come over tonight? I don't want the last time we talk to e over the phone."

"This isn't going to be the last time we talk and I don't think so. I am kinda under house arrest by my crazy father. But I think you could come over here!"

"Ok! I'll be right over!" Kandy hung up the phone and ran to her car and set off towards Squid's house.

One hour later 

The door bell rang and Squid ran to get to the door before his father got there, but he had no such luck. When he got to the door he saw his father questioning Kandy.

"How do you know Alan?"

"I am his girlfriend, we went to camp together."

"Oh, that camp for disturbed kids…So you are one of those kinds of girls… I was worried that Alan was involved with a descent girl and they he was actually going to have someone to miss here in the middle of no where Missouri."

"Bruce, leave her alone! She is here to see me so just go away!" Squid took Kandy's hand and they went to his room. He locked the door and turned to look at Kandy. Her eyes were spilling out tears and she looked worried. Squid walked to her and put his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be ok! Trust me this is not the end." Kandy believed him. Every time Squid told her everything was going to be ok she truly believed that everything was going to be ok.

"How could your father just come and take you away? How could he do that?"

"Kandy, it's ok! We have gone through this before and we can do it again."

"Yah, but the tables are turned. Now I feel so out of control and worried. Sure I was scared when I left camp, but things are different when you are leaving and not being left behind. Is this how you felt when I left?"

"Yah, only worse, at least this tie you know I love you and I know that I will be able to see you. Don't worry Bruce works for an airline and I bet I can get free tickets and I can come and visit you!" Kandy began to cry again only this time more violently. She couldn't think of anything to say. Words could not express what she was feeling, only tears could be a weak substitute for the pain and lose she was feeling.

"The rest of the guys are in New York. I am going to be alone here, but at least you will be having fun."

"I won't be having fun because you are not going to be there. Things are never as much fun when you are missing someone you love."

"Squid, what if you met a girl you like better than me? I need you to promise that you will tell me right away that you found someone new and not lead me on ok?"

"Kandy, don't think like that I will never find a girl that I like better than you! It is impossible to improve perfection. I am happy with what I have and there is nothing any girl could have better than you."

"I promise I won't meet any other guys either. I love you and that won't change."

"I love you too. I need you to do something for me though. Will you keep an eye on my mom? She is real upset. I need you to make sure that she is not drinking anymore ok?"

"Sure."

"Does everyone know where you are?"

"Yah, Ryan told me to take my time and that he wasn't expecting me home for a while. He also said if there was anything he could do to help just let him know and he will be more than willing to help." Ryan was the boy that Kandy was staying with and he had always been there to take care of Squid. He came from a situation much like Squid's and understood what he was going though. Squid had grown to really like Ryan even though they got off to a bad start, they had become friends.

"Will you come to the airport with me? Please it would really mean a lot to me if you would come. You can probably spend the night here or something."

"Ok sounds good." It was getting late and Squid's flight left really early so they decided they should get some sleep. They lay down on Squid's bed Kandy placed her head on Squid's chest and put her arms around him. They fell asleep and did not wake until the sound of Bruce's loud knocking came from the door. They got up and ate breakfast with Squid' aunt, uncle, mom, cousins, and father. The entire family was silent. They all loved Squid and were going to miss him a lot.

Squid's mom was the only one other than Kandy to come to the airport with Squid and his father. The car ride was silent except for the sound of tears that was coming from Squid's mom. They reached the gate just in time. They were boarding his flight and it was time for them to say goodbye.

Kandy's P.O.V

Squid's row was called over to loudspeaker and it was time to say good bye. I had been dreading this since the moment I found out that he was leaving. He stood up and looked into my eyes. My chest got tight and I was fighting back tears. I promised myself I would not cry. The longer I fought back the tears the harder it became until finally the tears poured from my eyes like a dam that had just broken. I wrapped myself in his outstretched arms and told him I loved him and told him just how much I was going to miss him. I slipped my charm bracelet in his hand and told him never to forget me. He gave me his once white hat with the stripe and told me to do the same. Just when they were calling for all rows I knew that I would have to finally let go of the only person I have had these feelings for. He assured me we would see each other soon and he would call everyday. With one final kiss and I love you Squid freed himself from my arms and hugged and kissed his mom good bye.

I watched him follow his father to the boarding gate. He looked back and smiled. I returned the smile and was no longer fighting back tears. They were falling from my face and hitting the floor. I saw him turn his back and walk onto the plane. It had finally hit me, this is the last time I was going to see Squid in a long time. Suddenly a replay of that day back in Green Lake Texas when I saw him disappear into the dust as I rolled along in the hot bus flashed in front of my face. It was almost too much to handle. I had lost everything I loved in my life and now I was losing the only thing I had left. Once I saw him disappear into the plane I slumped into the chair that I was sitting in before and I covered my face with my hands. Squid's hat sat in my lap as I cried. My tears left spots on the hat because the tears washed away some of the dirt.

I felt Squid's mom sit next to me and I looked over she looked worse than me. I could not imagine the pain she was feeling at that moment. She lost everything she had ever had and was also feeling guilty for everything she had put him though. We hugged and walked back to the car. It took a good twenty minutes for me to dry my eyes before I could start the car and drive back to Squid's house. Once I dropped off his mom I started off towards my house. Once I got there my best friend Rita was waiting for me. I fell into her arms and cried.

"It's ok Kelly; everything is going to be ok." Even though Rita was my best friend when she told me everything was going to be ok it did not have the same effect that Squid had on me when he said the same thing. I just cried on the front steps in Rita's arms and thought about everything me and Squid had been though. It was as if a whole year was passing though my mind at warp speeds. Everything was playing in my mind; the first time we met I can still remember his dumbfounded expression when he saw a girl for the first time in months. He almost chocked on his toothpick. I saw the first time we kissed on the steps of the tent. I saw when I had to say good bye to him for the first time back in Green Lake Texas. I saw the first time I saw him after two months of separation. I saw what had just happened minutes ago when I said good bye for the second time. I wish I could see what would happen next; what would happen when I saw him again, but that is where my mind went blank.

I finally gained the strength to walk inside and up to my room. I heard the phone ring Rita walked over to my dresser and answered it, she handed the phone to me. It was Squid he said he missed me more than anything already and it had only been a few hours. He said the plane had a schedule of flights going to Missouri and the earliest he could come back to visit was three weeks from today. I assured him that I was fine and I was doing well, and his mom was fine. That was a lie I was not ok. I doubt Squid's mom was either. When I dropped her off she was a wreck, but Squid's aunt took her and said she would take things from there. I hated lying to Squid, but I felt things would be a lot worse if I told him the truth. We hung up after a few minutes, he needed to go and unpack, but I said I would call in the morning and we could talk longer.

I did call in the morning. I called everyday. Every single day we talked on the phone and told each other how much we loved one other and how sad we were now we were apart. Everyday I could not wait for the three weeks to pass. I could not wait to finally see Squid again. I talked to the guys from camp and they all said the same thing. _Squid misses you more than anything, and I have never seen him so upset. He really loves you. _If they would have talked to some of my friends they would have said the same thing. I had never been so upset and I had never seen to sad, but everyday I fought though and looked towards the day when I could hug him again.


	3. Chapter Three

Squid's P.O.V

I turned my back and walked into the plane. The last thing I saw was Kandy and my mother hugging. I wished more than anything that I could be there hugging them both. I sat down in my seat and fought back tears. The last thing I needed was to be comforted by Bruce. He had no clue how I was feeling and I did not need him to tell me he did and than make up stuff about when he had been hurt like this. The flight was incredible boring and painfully hard. I had nothing to do other than think about Kandy. I know it isn't healthy but I couldn't stop. She was like a disease that was slowly taking over my brain. There was no room for anything else.

When I got off the plane I was greeted by some familiar faces. The boys of D-tent were back together. Every single one had come to greet me when I got off the plane. This made me feel a little bit better, but I still felt awful. I had only felt pain like this once before, and that was when I had to say goodbye to Kandy back in Green Lake Texas. I hoped I would never have to feel this pain again, but my luck sucks and here I am again feeling like my heart is being physically ripped into a million pieces.

"Squid my man! How have you been?" X-ray was the first to say anything I stuck out my hand for a shake, but he ignored it and pulled me into a hug. The rest of the boys followed suit and hugged me and asked how I was, I replied the same for all of them.

"Fine…"

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing" Now it was Magnet's turn to talk. He had been silent this whole time and I don't blame him. I was a jerk to him back at camp. He probably didn't have anything to say to me. But he came up with something and tried to make me feel better.

"I know you miss Kandy, but we all do, and I'm sorry you had to leave her. She was awesome." Even though he was trying to make me feel better it didn't. Kandy was still on my mind, but I was hoping the boys could help me get my mind off everything that had happened today. I guess the boys got the hint when I did not answer Magnet and they didn't bring up Kandy until much later.

"Alan, introduce me to your friends." I just glared at him, but when he glared back I finally introduced the guys.

"Bruce, this is X-ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero, they all went to camp with me."

"Oh, more of the delinquents. Well, I think it is about time that we get going home. Do you boys need rides?"

"No, our parents drove us here."

"Great!" Bruce grabbed my arm and led me away from my friends. "Come on Alan, we need to go. Besides I don't want you hanging out with such bad influences. It is bad enough that you have wasted fourteen years of your life, but you don't need to waste any more." I was pissed, first he took me from my home and now he was taking away everything that made me happy.

"You mean I can't even hang out with my friends?"

"Alan, they are not your friends. They will just end up back in jail and you will end up alone. It is better if you ditch them now. Come on now lets go!" Bruce forced me into a taxi that already had my luggage in it. Once Bruce was in the car it flew down the road until we got to his house.

We go out of the car and I looked around. It was better than a trailer. The house was big and had white shutters. It looked like house out of a magazine. There were flowers and trees all over, and there was winding walk ways that lead to the front door. Bruce obviously had a lot of money, money that was not spent on supporting his family.

"Welcome home Alan."

"This is not my home." I grabbed my luggage and walked in the door. The house was nice and smelled like pork chops. A short and pretty woman walked around the corner. She had an apron on and she hugged me.

"You must be Alan! I'm Jodi, your step-mother. Are you hungry? I made pork chops."

"Uh, I guess."

"I see you too met!" Bruce walked in with the rest of the luggage and kissed Jodi.

"Alan, come with me I will show you where your room is." I have to admit when he said my room I got excited. I have never really had my own space before. I followed hi up two flights of stairs, and through a doorway. My room was huge! There was a queen sized bed against one wall facing a TV, there were multiple dressers and there was a desk with a brand new computer.

"I hope it is to your liking."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome; here I brought up your stuff. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No"

"Ok, it sounds like dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I will see you later than." Bruce walked out of the room. I looked around and saw a phone sitting on one of the dressers. I picked it up and dialed Kandy's number. We talked until I had to go and eat dinner and finish unpacking. There were tears welling up in my eyes now. I brushed them away and went down to the bottom floor. I wandered around until I found the kitchen. Jodi was just putting the food on the table. I looked around and saw Bruce, but then I saw children, three of them! I began to get nervous. I have never been very good with kids. I was an only child and I never really had any idea how to treat them. I sat down at the table and looked around at everyone. There were two boys who were twins and then a little girl who was about six. She got up and walked around the table and sat in my lap and hugged me.

"I did not know I had another brother! Did you know about me?" I shook my head. When she hugged me I was completely thrown off. I never thought Bruce had kids, and if I did know I would have thought they would be spoiled brats. But she was sweet and was being really nice to me.

"Alright Quincy, go back and sit down. It is time for dinner."

"Alright mommy." Quincy jumped up and got off my lap and sat back down at the table.

"Mommy, can I sit next to Alan?" Jodi smiled.

"Sure."

"Max, Joey! Sit up straight it is time for dinner." Bruce winked at me. I did nothing in return. I just looked at my empty plate. As soon as I looked down it was filled with pork chops and other great foods. I had never eaten anything so good. My mom never cooked and my aunt did not make very good food. It was nice to eat a dinner you actually liked. I was the first one done, and I wanted to go and unpack, but Jodi's conversation kept me there.

"So, you were living in Missouri? Is it nice there?"

"It's ok."

"Do you miss everyone there?"

"Yah."

"Did you have a lot of friends?"

"No, but I have my girlfriend and she is my best friend too."

"Ohhh! You have a girlfriend? What is her name?"

"Kelly."

"That is such a pretty name, how long have you been dating?"

"Over a year…almost two." Bruce had managed to keep his mouth shut through out the conversation, but when Kandy came up he had to place his opinion.

"Now Alan, lets be honest, she is not really your girlfriend. She is a criminal, she wears ugly make-up, and she dresses like a whore." I was ready to punch him and tell him off, but Jodi beat me to it.

"Bruce, do not talk about people like that! I am sure she is an amazing girl! I bet you miss her a lot don't you?" Jodi turned to me and smiled and put an arm on my shoulder. "I could never imagine having to leave the person I love like that. Can you call her or e-mail her?"

"Yah, we talk on the phone a lot."

"Well, you feel free to use the phone in your room. You can just use it whenever you want to."

"Thank you."

"Now, I bet that you have a lot of unpacking to do, so if you are finished you can just put your dishes over there and then go and unpack."

"Ok thank you." I cleared my dishes and walked upstairs. At least they aren't all like Bruce! Quincy and Jodi are very nice. I feel bad having to leave them like this. I unpacked but left one bag packed. This is the bag I am going to use when I go and see Kandy. My thoughts turned back to her but they were interrupted by a tug on my shirt. It was Quincy. She came to help me unpack. For a little girl of six she was very impressive. She really helped me. She got everything organized and in the right place within an hour. I thanked her and she said she had to go to bed. She walked out the door, but then turned around and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're my brother Alan!" I watched her leave the room. I was tired too so I took everything off but my boxers and got into my bed, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Squid's P.O.V

I was woken up by Joey and Max. They came screaming in my room and jumped on my bed and yelled for me to get up, needless to say I was up within a few seconds. I got up and was thrown back down by the two boys. I pushed them off of me and they just jumped back on. They started punching me and yelling things like FIGHT BACK YOU PANSY! And FIGHT LIKE A MAN! Or LOOK AT ME I AM BEATING AN OLD PERSON!

Clearly, they wanted me to fight them so I pushed them off and gave them both wedgies. They yelled and tried to give me one, but I just sat down and they could not lift me. I was safe from some major butt pain. Once they were finished beating me they got up and walked to the door way.

"Mom just wanted us to let you know it was time for breakfast." All of that and all they wanted to do was tell me it was time for breakfast? I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was nine o'clock. I got up put on a shirt and went down to the dining room. Everyone was there except Bruce. I yawned and smiled just the way I like it no Bruce!

"I hope the boys weren't too tough one you. They really wanted to go and wake you up. I told them to be gentle but they don't always listen to me." Jodi entered the room with a large plate of pancakes.

"We were gentle mom! We promise!" Max and Joey ran into the room. They were both picking their massive wedgies I gave them.

"Yah, those little ninja wannabes on speed were plenty gentle." Jodi laughed. Yah, they have been into fighting lately. At least you weren't here when they were in to their construction phase. Your father and I would be woken up every morning to them jumping on our bed and then steam rollering us. Ninja is an improvement. I hope you like pancakes! I made two batches!" Jodi looked around the kitchen. "Alan, I don't see Quincy around here. Do you think you could go and wake her up?"

"Uhh… sure. Where is her room?"

"Oh! Bottom floor all the way down the hall." I walked down to her room and saw her sleeping. I have no idea how to wake up a little kid. So I just sat on her bed and shook her gently.

"Wake-up Quincy your mom wants you to get up for breakfast." Quincy stirred and woke up. She looked around and then walked into her bathroom. I looked around her room. It was pink and it was full of Barbies and pictures of women athletes. There was a softball player, a basketball player, and a soccer player. I didn't recognize any of them but made the connection that Quincy likes soccer, softball, basketball, and Barbies. When she emerged she ran past me and yelled over her shoulder.

"Race ya! I'm winning!"

"I ran after her and got lost on the way. She was far ahead and I couldn't remember which way I came. This was a really big house and it was easy to get lost. When I finally made my way to the kitchen I sat down and saw Quincy laughing at me.

"You're really slow for a big kid!"

"Well, you're really fast for a little kid."

"Thanks!" She smiled as she started eating her pancakes. Jodi handed me the plate and told me to help myself there were plenty where they came from. I was hungry and ate a lot of pancakes. Once Joey, Max, and Quincy were done they went to go change their clothes. As I was getting up to clear my plates Jodi stopped me.

"Alan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I had no idea what she wanted for. I hoped I didn't do anything wrong. It is never a good idea to make the person who makes all the meals angry.

"Alan, I want you to know I am not trying to take your mother's place. I know I am not your mother. I am just trying to take care of you. It sounds like you have not had a lot of that during your lifetime. I also want you to know that I do not think your friends are bad influences. They are always welcome here. Whenever you want to have them over it is fine with me."

"Bruce, told you about my friends?"

"Yes, and I hope you will forgive him. He was picked on a lot when he was little and he associates your friends with bullies, but I bet you have fine friends."

"Thanks!"

"I also want you to know that your girlfriend is always welcome here too. I bet it is incredibly hard for you to be here. I know that once you turn eighteen you will probably return to her back in Missouri and that is fine with me I understand, but if you ever want her to visit she can stay here. You too can always stay here. Even if you are thirty years old, you are still my step-son and you always have a place here." Jodi hugged me and then got up and started washing dishes. I walked back over to her and hugged her back.

"Thanks Jodi. You're pretty cool!"

"Thanks Alan. You know there was some paper work sent over this morning. I just saw that your birthday was a few weeks ago. I was hoping that we could have a celebration for you birthday. Is that alright with you?" I didn't know what to do. I was never one to say no to a party, but Jodi had a lot to do and I didn't want to give her more to do.

"No, you really don't have to. Its fine don't worry about it."

"No really I want to. You are a part of this family and you disserve to have a celebration for your birthday. You could invite all your friends over if you like!"

"Well, ok if you're sure it isn't too much work for you!" I looked at my shoes. The only person who had ever thrown me a birthday party was Kandy.

"Alan, its fine." She smiled and I helped her wash dishes.

2 weeks later

Today we are having my birthday celebration. I called all the guys and they are coming over. I called Kandy but she was not home. The guys will be here in an hour and I really wanted to talk to Kandy. I haven't talked to her in a few days. The last time I talked to her she seemed very secretive. I hope she isn't keeping something from me.

1 hour later

The door bell rang and I went to go answer it, but Quincy beat me to it.

"Are you Alan's friends?" Caveman bent over and smiled at her.

"Yah, we are Alan's friends." I walked up and greeted all the guys.

"Alan! Come in the kitchen! It is time for cake!" The guys followed me into the kitchen and we all sat around the large table. Jodi had a huge cake for me. It had a giant squid on it. She laughed when I saw the cake.

"It was Quincy's idea. She thinks it is funny when your friends call you Squid." Everyone laughed; except Bruce he was less that happy once the boys entered his house.

"Alan, hold on one second we have a surprise for you! I guess you can call it a late birthday present." She walked around the corner and when she came back Kandy was close behind her. I was in shock! Kandy was standing in the kitchen! That is why I couldn't get a hold of her! She was coming here as a surprise. She ran over to me and hugged and kissed me.

"Yuck!" Joey made a face when we kissed.

"Kandy, how have you been?" She hugged all of the guys and then came back and put her arm around me. This was the best present I have ever gotten. We ate cake and opened presents. All of the guys got me funny gifts, and Kandy got me another toy squid just like the one I had at camp, only this one had a bow on the top of its head.

"I thought your squid might want a lady friend." I laughed; Kandy always knew what to get me. Once we ate cake and opened presents Jodi, Bruce, and the little ones all left and let us talk and watch movies. We did that until almost two o'clock. By then Jodi came in and said we should get some sleep. She took Kandy and let her stay in the guest bed room. The rest of the guys went and slept on the floor in my room.

While everyone else is asleep:

"Jodi, what were you thinking letting all of those delinquents into our house? Have you gone mad?"

"No Bruce I have not gone mad! Alan misses his girlfriend and friends! I thought it would be a good idea if he got to see them!"

"This is not a good idea! He is going to end up right back in jail! These are bad kids!"

"They are not bad kids! They are all very sweet! Especially Alan's girlfriend. Didn't you notice how happy he was? This is the first time I have seen him truly happy since he got here! I still don't understand why you had to bring him here! He is clearly not happy!"

"He is fine! I think I disserve time with my son!"

"I do not think this is the best way to spend time with him! You just showed up and took him away! You are making that boy upset and you are not being a very good father!" Bruce looked like she was going to kill someone.

"I am a good father! This is why I am doing this! You have no idea what he was going through before I came and got him!"

"Oh you are right! He was living in a fine place with his mother and he was with his girlfriend, I am so glad you took him from there." Jodi rolled her eyes. She hated when her husband got like this. He was not listening to anyone.

"His girlfriend is a stupid criminal whore! We do not even know what crime she committed!"

"She got in trouble for something she didn't do!"

"How do you know?"

"Alan told me!" Bruce laughed and looked at Jodi in disbelief.

"You believe him?"

"Yes I believe him! I have no reason not to believe him!"

"He himself is a criminal! I would never believe a criminal!"

"I can not believe what you are saying! He is your son!"

"I am trying to turn his life around!"

"His life was turned around! He is a great kid and he is being very mature about this whole situation! I just wish I could say the same for you!" Jodi stormed out of the room and went to bed. She began to cry. She hated fighting with Bruce, but she felt that she needed to stick up for Alan. Bruce was not giving him a fair shot. He was a good kid she wished she could make Bruce see that. She felt bad for Alan, even though he had only been there a few months she felt like he was one of her own children. She took care of him and tried to make the best of the situation. Jodi tried to imagine the things he had been though but couldn't come up with anything. She was frustrated with Bruce and everything he was saying. More tears came from her eyes. She eventually cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Squid ran into the guest bedroom and jumped onto Kandy's bed. She rolled over and grabbed him. They started kissing.

"I can't believe I get to see you already!"

"You didn't think that by moving to New York that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Squid laughed and kissed Kandy.

"No, I tried but you know you just keep coming back." Kandy smiled.

"Nothing could keep me from you." They continued kissing.

"Gross! Are you guys kissing?" Joey and Max were standing in the doorway looking disgusted. Alan ran over to them and pushed them out the door then ran back and jumped onto Kandy's bed.

"Sorry they still think girls have cooties."

"Oh, well I won't tell them you have cooties." Squid looked offended.

"I do not have cooties!" Kandy laughed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Its ok cooties are hot!" Squid's expression went from hurt to joy.

"Is that how I ended up with a girl as beautiful as you? It is those sexy cooties I have?"

"Yah it is those sexy cooties… well, I guess your personality is ok too."

"Thanks, yours sucks, but that's ok I'm shallow." They both laughed, but were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Alan, your friends are all upstairs and breakfast is ready."

"Ok! Thanks Jodi!" Kandy and Squid got up and walked up to the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Jeeze Squid what took you guys so long?" Armpit started to dig into his waffles as he threw this question at Squid. Max and Joey laughed.

"They were…KISSING! That is what took them so long! It was gross!" Max and Joey made kissing faces at each other and started a loud round of Alan and Kandy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Everyone laughed including Zero.

Once every one had their fill of waffles they went up to Squid's room and talked.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys!" Kandy was so excited to be back with d-tent again. Even though she never got to meet Caveman and Zero they were all getting along fine. Caveman and Zero told everyone about what they found out in the desert. Once they got to the part where they found the treasure and got to keep it everyone was amazed.

"So you're rich now? I bet you have some hot chicks crawling all over you now!" Zigzag smiled his goofy grin and got a dream look on his face.

"Do you know what I could do with all that money?" X-ray answered Magnet's questions before Magnet got the chance.

"Well for starters you could afford to buy a puppy and you wouldn't have to seal one!" Everyone laughed. They all thought it was funny that Magnet stole a puppy and got sent to Camp Green Lake for it. They spent the rest of the morning talking about what they could do with all that money.

It was time for lunch and Jodi surprised them by ordering them pizza (she never ordered anything she always made all the food she fed her children.) She said that this was a special occasion and that it was time to celebrate.

"Are you guys planning on staying for dinner?" The boys looked at each other.

"Uhh…I dunno."

"It is fine if you want to stay for dinner! In fact why don't you stay? It would be nice to have some people over the age of six at the table for a change." Jodi always liked to show of her skills in the kitchen. All the boys accepted and were glad that they were going to be fed such good food.

After they ate dinner it was time for all the boys to leave. Kandy hugged them all and said that they better come and visit her soon!

"I am staying her for a week you know! So you better not ignore me!" They all promised to come and visit her again before she left.

Not long after the d-tent boys left Bruce pulled into the drive way. He did not come for dinner, and was still sore from the fight he and Jodi had. He came in and warmed up some of the left- overs. He noticed Kandy standing at the other end of the kitchen. He began to overwhelm her with questions.

"So, how long are you staying at my house? I would like to know because I was not informed that you were staying here." Kandy was taken aback by his rudeness.

"I was told I could stay for a week if that is alright with you."

"Yes, whatever. So you went to this camp with Alan…what exactly was your crime?"

"Stealing cars."

"I see, what did your parents say when they found out?"

"My parents never found out, they died before it happened."

"What happened to them?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" By now Squid was mad and he jumped in to her defense.

"Bruce if she doesn't want to talk about it then don't make her! She didn't steal the car and she is a good person! Just shut-up!" Bruce got up and walked across the room. He was furious that Squid had just told him to shut-up.

"Do not ever tell me to shut-up! You have no manners do you? I guess I can't blame you, it's not like that bitch of a mother taught you any!" Squid was bright red. No one ever talked bad about his mother and got away with it. He went flying through the air and pushed Bruce.

"Never talk about my mom!" Jodi and Kandy jumped between the two. Kandy started talking to Squid and trying to calm him while Jodi did the same with Bruce.

"Kelly, please just take Alan somewhere else." Kandy listened and took him outside. They went for a walk. Squid was so mad! He was furious that Bruce had the nerve to talk about his mother like that. Kandy did her best to comfort him. Once he had calmed down they went back to Bruce's house and when they went inside they were in the middle of another fight between Jodi and Bruce.

"How dare he come at me like that? I bet it is that girlfriend of his!"

"Bruce, you are being a jerk! I like her and you have no right to blame this on her! You talked bad about his mother! I would have done the same!"

"Now you are on his side? That is it! I am done with you and your constant bitching! I am leaving!" Bruce made for the door.

"Oh fine Bruce! Just leave, you did it to Alan and his mom and now you're doing it to me and your family! That is fine because you are not worth my time!" Bruce walked by Alan and Kandy who were still in the doorway. He stopped and pushed Squid down.

"Don't look at me! I am your father!" Bruce left him in the door way and got into his car and drove away.


	6. Chapter Six

Squid ran over to Jodi.

"Is he coming back?" Jodi was now crying.

"Yes, he always comes back. You heard all that? Alan, Kelly I am so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into him! He has never acted like this before! Please forgive him he can get very selfish sometimes." Kandy tried to comfort Jodi. Even though she had only known her for a few days she really liked Jodi and she hated to see her cry.

"It's ok! I understand, I mean it was very sudden and some people just don't like people like me. Believe me Bruce is not the first person to judge me because of what happened in the past." She put her arm around Jodi and comforted her.

"Why did you marry him?" Jodi looked up at Squid.

"Alan, you need to know that he has not always been like this. I have known your father for a long time. We were not planning on getting married, but then I got pregnant with Quincy and we thought it was best if we got married. He really is a good person; I just don't know what has gotten into him."

"So, you knew my dad back when he was with my mom?" Jodi became very silent before she answered.

"Yes Alan I did know your father then. We have been friends since high school. I met back up with him when I moved to New York."

"Did he say anything about why he left me and my mom?" Jodi again became silent.

"Yes he did mention something about it…" Squid looked at her with his eyes open wide.

"Well what did he say?" Jodi got very uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" Squid was almost yelling now. You could see in his eyes he was preparing himself for the worse.

"Your father said that he just could not take it anymore. He said that he was not mature enough for a child, and that things just got to be too much for him." Squid was mad. How could his father not be mature enough for a child, but now he had three others?

"He said that things were changing between him and your mother. It was not you; don't think that he just could not handle the situation that he was in." Jodi was still uneasy, but looked at Squid for a reaction.

"Why would he leave when I was so young? He didn't wait to see if things got better between him and my mom? I mean he never called or anything."

"Alan you need to understand that your father…"

"Don't call him my father! He was nothing if a father to me!" Tears once again filled Jodi's eyes. She hated to see Alan so upset.

"Well Bruce came many times to me many times. He was upset and felt really bad about leaving." Squid stood up in anger. Kandy tried to comfort him by wrapping her arms around him, but he pushed them away.

"Then why did he leave if he was mad about it?"

"Alan I think you need to talk to Bruce about this. I only know what he told me and I am positive that he did not tell me half of what he was feeling." Squid stormed out of the room in anger. Kandy and Jodi were left alone in the now silent room.

"I'm really sorry you have to see all of this. I was just trying to make Alan as happy as I could. I know this is a tough situation for him. I know he missed you and I know he missed his friends so I thought it would be good if they all got together again. I had no idea that everything would get so out of hand." Kandy moved closer to Jodi.

"Its fine you were just trying to make him feel better. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here. Especially for a whole week!"

"Well I have told Alan this, but I will tell you too. Bruce will get over this, and you always have a place to stay here with us. I have never even Alan so happy!" Kandy was truly touched by Jodi's statement but she did not know what to say in return other than thank you. The room fell silent again, but that silence was broken when Jodi smiled and got up.

"Well, I better go and call Bruce. Do you think you could talk to Alan and try to make him understand?"

"Sure." The two girls went is opposite directions to talk to the men they love.

Squid's P.O.V

_I can't believe that my dad left because he could not deal with the situation. Jodi said that I should talk to him about it but I don't know what to say. I have always thought about the day when I would get to meet my father for the first time, but now that it happened I wish that I had never met him. He is such an ass! Things were so much easier when he was not in my life. Now that he is here I have been ripped apart form the people I love and I have put Kandy into a situation where she has to spend all of her time talking on the phone with me. She probably hates me for moving here, but there was nothing I could do about it. Things were just so much easier when my father was too immature to have a family. Without Jodi he would not be able to take care of the children he has now. Jodi is the only reason he is still here. He has always been there for him and me, and I just wasted her time by yelling at her. I should apologize but I was too angry. It wasn't her it was just the things she was saying. I shouldn't have gotten angry with her. She was just answering my question and I started yelling. I always ruin everything. If I wasn't born then my father could not have left my mom and then she wouldn't have turned to drinking and then she would be happy. They would all be happy. Maybe things are better when I am not here… _


	7. Chapter Seven

Jodi's P.O.V

Bruce finally came home in the morning. When I asked where he had been he just told me he had to think. Sometimes I wonder if he even sees me. When he looks at me it seems like he is seeing someone else, or not seeing anything at all. He is not the man I married. The man I married was a guy who was ready to take on a family and was going to be the best father he could, but now he was turned into a work-a-holic that is not open minded to anything or anyone. Sometimes I wish I could just leave, but I don't want to put my children in that situation. That is what is different between me and Bruce. He thinks about himself before anyone and I think of others first. I should have known that things were going to end up like this…

The next morning Kandy was the first one awake. She ran into Squid's room and jumped into his bed and crawled under the covers.

"Squid wake up, come on baby wake up lets talk." Squid rolled over and looked at Kandy. She could tell that he had already been awake and was crying.

"I yelled at Jodi and I made you have a bad time here when you came to visit me. I ruined my mom's life, and now I am doing it again. Things were just better when I was not around."

"Squid don't talk that way! I don't know what I would do without you."

"But I am here and you have to spend all your time inside talking to me and you don't get to do as many things with your friends."

"I enjoy talking to you on the phone. I would give up all my friends to talk to you on the phone. Stop beating yourself up about this! Its ok, Bruce wasn't ready to take care of a family, but now he is trying to make up for it. Maybe you should give him a second chance. Maybe he wouldn't be so anal all the time if you guys were on better terms."

"I don't want to give him another chance. He is rude to you; he does not listen to me. I just don't see how he could be a good father."

"Maybe he will never be a good father, but that is not an excuse he is still your dad and that is not going to change. Look at my dad, it took a while for me to forgive him but he is still my father and part of me is him, but that doesn't mean that I was mad at him. I was pissed he ruined my family and made me change my whole life, but I found good in it."

"Yah what was the good?"

"You, you were the good I met you and then I found a new best friend. You are the reason I am not crazy right now. I think you just need to talk to him. Let him know how you feel and then if you still don't like him that's ok. You are not required to like your father, but you do need to recognize that he does love you. If he didn't love you he wouldn't of gone though all the trouble to get you here with him. He probably just doesn't know how to show you he cares. My dad would beat me and my mom but that doesn't mean that he didn't love me. It just means that he got a little out of control when he got drunk. He would never remember after he would beat us and everyday he would tell me he loved me. Believe me I know what you're going though I was getting mixed signals from my family too."

"You're probably right; I just don't want to talk to him after last night. What would I say?"

"Tell him exactly how you feel. Tell him you're pissed he left, but try not to get carried away." Squid closed his eyes and pulled the covers up higher on his body and though about what Kandy had just said. He knew he had to confront Bruce sooner or later; he might as well do it sooner. Squid got up kissed Kandy on the cheek and went down stairs, he found Bruce sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. Squid's stomach was full of butterflies as he sat down next to his father.

"Bruce can I talk to you?" Bruce was too deep in his thought that he had not noticed Squid was in the room. He jumped when he heard another voice.

"Sure Alan, what do you want to talk about?" Squid felt nauseous he thought about this moment his whole life, but now that it came he was scared.

"Why did you leave me and m mom?" Bruce looked down at his cup of coffee for a long time. Squid wondered if he had even asked the question, but then as he was about to ask again he got an answer.

"Your mother got pregnant with you when she was very young. She was only your age. I was a year older. Imagine getting Kelly pregnant right now and you had to marry her and then find a way to support your child. I was not ready to have a child, but I was going to try to stick it out for your mother, but then things started to change and I was young. I had no idea what I was doing and I started to see other women."

"Was Jodi one of those women?" Bruce's gaze never left his coffee.

"Yes, she was. She found out about me seeing other women and she dumped me. I was mad because I really cared about her, and I really cared about your mother, but your mom was beginning to not pay attention to me. She started blaming me for getting her pregnant. We fought all the time and you probably don't remember but I left for days at a time a lot." Squid did remember. He always thought that his dad was coming back, so that one time he didn't Squid was crushed.

"I would leave and go and try to find comfort. The only comfort I found was with other women, so when your mother and I had a really bad fight I left and I made up with Jodi. She forgave me, but told me that she would be nothing but a friend to me. I told her that I had left your mother and hat we could be more than friends but she refused. It was not until many years later that we finally became more than friends. She said that she felt for your mother and if that happened to her she would not want some other girl getting involved with her husband so early. She never met your mom, but Jodi has always been thinking of her." Squid looked at his hands. He did not know what to think of Jodi. He was getting mixed emotions. He didn't know if he could trust his father or if he was making all of this up so they would make up.

"Why do you hate my mom and me so much?" Bruce took a deep breath and for the first time all morning looked Alan in the eye.

"I do not hate you or your mother. Believe it or not I love you both. I do feel horrible for leaving the two of you, but I do not know what I can do for your mom. The only thing I can think of is taking you here, so you can live in a nice place for once. I was trying to do what is best for you. You might not understand now, but you will when you are older." Bruce put one hand on Squid's shoulder and walked away. This is not what Squid had expected. He thought that he would get more out of his father than you will understand when you are older. Squid was not ready for him to leave, but it was too late. He was gone. Squid walked back up to his room and got into his bed. Kandy was still there. He told her what happened.

"He just left? Why did you follow him or something?"

"I didn't want to, he was leaving and I didn't want to annoy him. I think it was best that I just let him leave." Squid hugged Kandy and kissed her.

"I love you. I haven't told you that in a long time and I wish I could be there everyday to tell you that." Kandy hugged him back.

"Just one more year baby, and then you can."

It was time for breakfast. Bruce came but was silent through out the entire meal. It seemed like Bruce was ignoring Squid. No one could tell why but it was clear that is what he was doing.

For the rest of the time Kandy was there Bruce ignored and avoided Squid as much as possible. When the week ended Squid had to say good bye again. Even though they had done this before and promised to visit each other again soon. This good bye was almost as bad as the first. There were tears from everyone, and things got rough, but they always stuck together and would continue to call everyday. Just hearing each other's voice made things better. School had started and that made things hard for the two, but they always found time. Squid went to school with X-ray and Armpit, and Kandy went to the same school she did last year. They were both seniors.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Bruce and Squid never stopped fighting. They got better at not getting physical, but there was always tension. Everyone could sense it, even little Quincy.

"Alan, how come you and daddy are always fighting? Aren't you happy?" Squid felt bad, he knew that it made Quincy upset when he would fight with Bruce.

"Of course I'm happy, it's just your dad and I don't get along very well, and so we fight."

"Is that why daddy and mommy fight all the time now? They just don't get along very well?" Squid didn't know what to say. It was true Bruce and Jodi had been fighting non stop ever sense Squid came to live with Bruce.

"No, I think they just disagree on some things and then they fight about it. Things will be fine though, trust me." Quincy hugged Squid and then went back to playing with her Barbies. Squid got up and walked away from her. He needed to think.

When Squid got up to his room he flopped onto his bed and called Kandy. A whole month had passed since he saw her last.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby its me."

"Hey! How are you? You sound sad what's wrong?"

"I just can't do this anymore. Things are just getting too out of hand. I have come here and now I am ruining everything. I miss you; I wish I was back home."

"I wish you were here too, but just thinking about the bad is only going to make things worse. Look on the bright side you get to see all the guy when ever you want!" This was true Squid did enjoy the time he spent with the rest of the guys with d-tent, but he couldn't help but think about how much fun it would be if Kandy was there.

"Yah, you're right. It must suck for you! You don't have anyone there." There was silence on the other end. Kandy hated to tell Squid that things were bad back home; she knew he would only worry about it.

"So when are you going to come and visit me?" Squid sighed.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. Maybe over fall break, when does your start?"

"A week! When does yours start?"

"A week! That's perfect I can come and visit you then! I bet I can get passes on Bruce's airline. Let me check the schedules." Squid got up and walked to his desk. He always had a schedule and often thought about running away and living with Kandy but he never did.

"There is one that leaves at night on the last day of my school."

"That's perfect! Look, I have to go to practice I'll talk to ya later ok?"

"Ok. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Squid got up and walked down stairs to talk to Bruce about getting passes to go and see Kandy.

"Hey Bruce can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Over fall break ca I get some passes to go out and visit my mom and friends?"

"You would miss Thanksgiving you know." Squid did know this, this is why it was the perfect time for him to go and visit.

"Yah, but I think my mom would really like it if I came and had Thanksgiving with her." Bruce looked angry.

"Why wouldn't you want to spend Thanksgiving here? We are all thankful to have all the family here." Bruce put on a fake smile.

"Please Bruce, can I have some passes?" The smile faded from Bruce's face.

"I don't think that is going to workout. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"Alan, no I'm sorry." Bruce made it sound final, but Squid was not going to give up. He went back to his room. He fell asleep while thinking about what he was going to do. About two hours later the phone rang and woke Squid up. He reached over to his right stand and picked up the phone, it was Kandy.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Squid! Did you talk to Bruce? Is he going to give you passes? Ryan said he would love to have you come over break." Squid thought for a second then came to a conclusion.

"Yah, everything is all set! I'll see you in a week!"

"Yaahhhh!" Kandy was so excited. They continued to talk about everything they would do when Squid came to visit.

"I can't believe you got Bruce to give you passes! I thought he would have given you shit and been all hell no!" Squid laughed.

"Well, he tried but nothing could keep me from you. I should go and help Jodi with dinner. Ill talk to you later!"

"I love you! Bye bye!" They hung up and Squid lay down on his bed. He had no itention to help Jodi with dinner, but he hated lying to Kandy.

Squid's P.O.V

_I hate lying to Kandy, but Bruce just doesn't understand. If he won't let me have passes, then I will just have to buy a ticket and go without his permission. It's not like I care what he thinks anyways. This is better, because if he doesn't know I'm going, then he won't know where to find me. Let's face it I'm never coming back…_


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning:

Squid's P.O.V

As soon as I woke up I knew I needed to talk to someone. I would normally call Kandy, but I just need to talk to a guy about this stuff. Kandy is a great person to talk to, but sometimes I need to talk to a guy! I was going crazy in this house. I needed someone my own age. I picked up the phone and called X-ray. He is one of my best friends.

"Hello?" A female voice answered on the other line, it must be X-ray's mom.

"Hi is Rex there?"

"Yes, just one minute…" I could hear the lady yelling for X-ray to pick up the phone. Soon there was another voice on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey X, its Squid. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Wanna sleepover?"

"Sure! When do you want me to come over?"

"Umm whenever, wait hold on let me ask Jodi. She said you could come over whenever but it might be a good idea to still ask. One second…"

"Yah man let me ask my mom." I ran downstairs and found Jodi braiding Quincy's hair. The twins were pulling on her legs. She looked like she could use some backup.

"Hey Jodi can X-ray sleepover tonight?"

"Sure! What time is he coming?" Jodi was beaming. She loved it when I had friends over. I think she thinks that it means that I am adjusting.

"Umm… I'm not sure. What time do you want him to come over?"

"Oh Alan, I don't care your friends are always welcome. Why don't you and him just work it out, but could you let me know? I just need to know how many people I am feeding that's all."

"Ok! Sure thing! Ill be right back just let me go and tell him." I ran back upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey man she said it is fine you can come over whenever you want. So what time are you coming?"

"Well, I talked to my mom and she wants me to do some chores before I go over, not to mention I need to get some homework done. So let me think… I have to clean my room and my room is the smallest thing ever so that will take about… fifteen minutes…and then I have to take out the trash that's gonna take about…thirty seconds…and then I have to do the dishes I can pay my little brother to do that… so that will take no time… and then I have to do my math homework and that will take about… five minutes…but I do have to wait for my dad to get home with the car. So I should be there in an hour or two. Can I call you when I leave?"

"Sure, but will you be here for lunch or dinner? Jodi wants to know so she can make enough food."

"Hmmm… not lunch, but dinner for sure. I never pass up eating good food! Squid man, you know you are really lucky! I mean if you are going to have to move to a place you have never been before and live with people you have never met at least you got not so messed up, cooler, and much more attractive Martha Stewart instead of Cruella De Ville!" This made me laugh. When I first met Bruce if he told me he was married I would probably imagined that his wife was something close to Cruella De Ville.

"Yah, you're right, her food rocks! Ok yah just call me when you leave. See ya later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to tell Jodi when X-ray was coming and to give her that backup she looked like she desperately needed. Once I got there it looked like she needed help more than before. She was starting to cook lunch even though it was only eleven. The fastest way to calm everyone down was to feed them. It is hard to yell and run around when your hands and mouths are full of food.

"Hey Jodi, X-ray is coming over in an hour or two. He has to wait for his dad to come back with the car, and his mom is making him do some chores before he can come, so he won't be coming for lunch, but I can tell he is excited to have some of your cooking for dinner!"

"How can you tell?" Jodi turned around so I could not see her smiling. She always loved when someone was complimenting her cooking.

"He said so." Jodi turned around beaming.

"That is so sweet of him! I like him… he can come over whenever he wants if he is going to say he likes my cooking!" We both laughed.

"Hey, do you need some help with lunch? Did I sleep through breakfast?" Normally Jodi would have woken me up or she would have Quincy or the twins wake me up, but for some reason no one woke me up.

"Oh Alan, I'm sorry but when I went to go and wake you up you were sleeping so soundly and I did not want to wake you up. I thought that it was best of you just got your sleep. I can tell you have been a little stressed out lately." How does she always know when I am stressed or worried about something?

"Yah, I guess I have been a little stressed and tired. All the school work is starting to get heavy." Jodi handed me some pieces of bread and the peanut butter and a knife. I started to spread the peanut butter on the slices of bread.

"Bruce told me that you asked him for passes to go out and see your family and Kelly over Thanksgiving break. I think it is a good idea. I bet your mother would love to have you over for the holiday. I have been working on Bruce to get you tickets, but I haven't had any luck, he insists that you spend Thanksgiving with us. You know you are always welcome, but I do think it's a good idea for you to spend it with your mother and friends."

"Thanks Jodi, it is nice to know that someone understands. Its not that I don't want to spend Thanksgiving with you guys, I just really want to see my mother again. I don't know if Bruce told you, but she has a little bit of a drinking problem, and I think she needs me. She is so close to becoming sober, and I feel bad because any little thing could push her over the edge and go back to drinking." Jodi put a comforting hand on my shoulder and handed me more bread and jelly. I began to spread the jelly and make the sandwiches.

"Alan, you poor thing you have been though so much. You know I really do admire the way you try to make the best out of this situation. I really have enjoyed having you around here. I will continue to convince Bruce to let you go and visit your family, but I can't promise anything. He doesn't always listen to me." I finished making all the sandwiches and I set them on a plate and set them on the kitchen counter. Jodi left to go and find all the little ones and let them know that lunch was ready. They returned a few minutes later.

Lunch was eating in relative quiet, because PB&J is Quincy, Joey, and Max's favorite. Once they were done I helped Jodi clear off the plates and put them in the dishwasher. The phone rang I picked it up and it was X-ray calling to say he was leaving his house and he would be at mine in about forty-five minutes. I went upstairs to quickly pick up my room and make sure there were blankets and everything for X-ray to sleep on. Once X-ray got to my house it was one. We went upstairs to my room and just sat on the pillows that were underneath one of the windows and talked.

"Squid my man, what's wrong? You seem like your thinking really hard about something. I don't wanna be mean, but I know you and you're not much of a thinker when you have friends over."

"X-ray, you're my friend and you can't tell the other guys this ok?" X-ray shook his head in agreement. I knew I could trust him he was the closet thing I had to a friend back at Camp Green Lake.

"Alright, so I asked Bruce for passes so I could go and visit my mom and Kandy over Thanks giving break and he said no, so I'm just planning on going anyways without his permission."

"Alright, well when are you coming back?"

"That's just the thing… I don't know if I am." X-ray looked up from the magazine he was casually looking at.

"Are you sure you wanna do this dawg? I mean come on you do have it good here and its cool that you want to go and visit Kandy, but do you think running away will really make things better?" I thought about this for a while and then when I didn't come up with anything I figured that honest was the nest best thing.

"Yes."

"Well dawg, if you're sure that this will make things better…"

"X, it's not I am trying to make things better I am making them right. I have been away from Kandy for so long and I can hardly stand it. You don't understand, but when you actually love someone it is the worse thing to be apart from them. I haven't seen her in a month! It is still only fall! I have to wait until summer until I can go back to her. She told me I could always stay with her. Look I have been giving this a lot of thought, and it is obvious that Bruce is not going to let me visit her and he is not going to let her visit me, so the only way I can see her is if I just go!"

"Does Kandy know that you are running away?"

"No."

"Well, you might want to tell her. You know she doesn't like to be in the dark about things like this." X-ray was right, she didn't like to be in the dark and I was planning to tell her, but not until I was there. She might try to talk me out of it and I was certain now and nothing could change my mind.

"If you really wanna go then I am behind you one hundred percent! I know the rest of the guys would be too. D-tent sticks together!" X-ray got that proud look on his face. He seemed to think that we were all a bunch of ratty-tatty kids that formed some form of super group under his lead.

"Thanks man. Will you help cover for me? When they call and ask if you know where I am will you say you don't know?"

"Sure man, d-tent sticks up for another d-tenter! So when do I get to eat? I'm starving!"

"Shut-up do you always have to think about your stomach?"

"I can't help it Squid, after having to eat that crap they serve us at camp I cant help but think about having real food." I got up and started towards the door and looked over my shoulder.

"It is almost dinner time we can go and see if Jodi has cooked it yet or not." X-ray followed me quickly out the door.

"I'm all over that! Let's go!"

The next morning: 

For the second day in a row I was allowed to sleep in. I woke up around noon and looked over and X-ray he was just waking up too. He reached over for his glasses and put them on.

"Ahh what time is it?"

"Like noon, what time do you have to be home by?"

"One… I should get up!" X-ray jumped out of bed and looked around the room. "Can I borrow some clean clothes?"

"Sure help yourself." For the next fifteen minutes we woke up and looked for some clothes that would fit X-ray. I was a few inches taller than him so it was a lot harder than I thought. Once we finally found something we both decided that X-ray needed to bring his own clothes next time.

"Call me before you leave alright dawg?"

"Sure I will talk to you later."

"Alright take care of your self." I watched X-ray walk from my room and out the door and to his car.

I walked over to my desk and started up my computer. I checked the loads and made sure that I could get on the flight back to Missouri. There were tons of seats left I had nothing to worry about. It only six days I would be going to stay with Kandy. Things were finally looking up!


	10. Chapter Ten

Six days later:

Squid's P.O.V

The phone rang it was X-ray.

"Hello?"

"Hey Squid, its X-ray."

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing, are you still planning on leaving tonight?"

"Yah, everything is set." X-ray went quiet, I don't know why because he normally is talking constantly.

"X, what's up? Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh… nothing just take care of yourself man. Do you need a ride tonight?"

"No, I'm driving myself. Look I should get going I'll talk to you later."

"Ok man, if you need anything call. Oh and say hi to Kandy for me ok?"

"Alright! Bye!" I hung up. My stomach was filling with butterflies. I finished packing by stuffing some more clean tee shirts in my backpack. I was zipping up my bag when there was a pull on my pants. It was Quincy.

"Quincy what are you doing up here?" I tried not to sound to startled; I did a bad job of that.

"Where are you going?" I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere; I was just packing my school bag. I don't want to lose anything over break." I could tell she didn't believe me, but I had no choice.

"Ok whatever you say… time for dinner." She turned around and rolled her eyes. I followed her out of the room and tried to change the subject.

"So… how's school?"

"Fine, I got 100 on my last spelling test. How is your school?"

"Fine." Once we got to dinner I took this opportunity to talk as little as I could. I was never very good at lying and I didn't want to give anything away. As soon as someone asked me a question I answered and then stuffy my mouth with more food so I couldn't carry out the conversation anymore.

Once we were done I helped Jodi with dishes like always and then went back to my room. I looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock. I had to leave in four hours. I was really stressed out and rolled over to take a nap, but woke up quickly and realized that I would sleep all night and miss my flight, so I turned on my computer and went onto AOL instant messenger. There were a few people on, but the only person I really wanted to talk to was Kandy. I sent her a message and told her to come back from away.

Squid: Kandy, come back I want to talk to you!

Kandy: (Away message) Just imagine if you were my homework right now… you would be spread wide open on my bed and all I would be doing is thinking about how hard you are and wishing I could do you the right way!

Squid: Kandy I know you're not doing homework its break… you're probably reading this and laughing now come back!

Kandy came back instantly. I was right she had been reading my message and laughing.

Kandy: ha-ha you got me! So what's up?

Squid: Nothing much

Squid: You?

Kandy: Oh nothing you just made it sound like it was urgent that's all.

Squid: Nah, I was just really bored and I can't wait to see you! Are you sure everything is set? Is it cool with Ryan that I stay at his house with you guys?

Kandy: Yah its fine! I am so excited! What time are you getting here again?

Squid: Well my plane leaves at one and it is a two and a half hour flight… but there is a time difference so…ummm….

Suddenly Quincy007 IMed me.

Quincy: Hey Alan

Squid: Hey who's this?

Quincy: Quincy! Duh!

Squid: Quincy can you even read? I didn't know you have a Sn.

Quincy: Yah I got bored one day and made one. I can read by the way I am seven now!

Squid: Well I was just leaving so ill talk to you in the morning. I am really tired.

Quincy: Where are you going?

Squid: No where! Good night! I quickly blocked her and went back to talking to Kandy.

Kandy: Squid…Hello…

Squid: Oh sorry yah so I should get there at about… one thirty or two I think. I'm not very good with time differences.

Kandy: Yah me either I hope Ryan can figure it out. OMG Ryan is making me clean before you come so I need to get off. I will talk to you soon! Love ya! Xoxo

Squid: Love ya too

Once Kandy got off I signed off and went back and sat down on my bed and picked up a magazine on the side of my bed. I was really tired so I figured I might as well get some sleep so I set my alarm to 11:30 and went to sleep.

Once my alarm went off I jumped over my bed and turned it off. Even though I was on the top floor I didn't want to wake up anyone. I quickly showered and got dressed. By the time I was finished it was 11:50.

_Well, I better get started…_ I thought to myself, I was walked out of my room and little did I know Quincy was standing around the corner watching me. She ran down the hall into her parent's bed room. As soon as I got downstairs I got some food and stuffed it in my backpack and then grabbed Bruce's keys that were sitting on the counter. I headed off towards the driveway. Lucky for me Bruce was an ass and never parked in the garage because he liked to show off his Lamborghini, so I didn't have to worry about the garage door waking anyone up. Just as I was about to reach the car I saw Jodi standing on the other side waiting for me.

"Where are you going Alan…?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

I stood frozen in my steeps. How did she know that I was leaving?

"I was just going for a drive that's all…" Jodi looked into my eyes, but it seemed like she was looking into my soul. I got very uncomfortable and knew that I shouldn't have lied to her.

"Alan, you don't have to lie to me. You were going to visit Kandy weren't you?" I said nothing I just looked at my feet and nodded.

"Well, get in the car." She took my backpack and put it in the backseat and then took the keys from me and started the ignition. I was in shock that Jodi was just going to let me go even though she already knew that Bruce did not want me to go. She opened the passenger side door from inside the car and looked at me.

"Are you coming or not?" I nodded and got in the car. The first half of the car ride was in silence and I thought that Jodi was mad at me, but soon she was back to her normal motherly self and was taking care of me.

"Alan, do you have everything you need? Do you have your tickets, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, clean underwear? I assume you are staying with Kelly and she does know that you are coming right?"

"Yah she knows I'm coming."

"Is she going to pick you up from the air port? Do you need me to come with you and make sure that you get there safely?

"No Jodi everything is going to be fine." I tried to re assure her, but I don't think anything would have helped.

"Everything is settled I am going to be fine." There was more silence. I hate the silence I always think that Jodi is mad at me because she is always talking, and when she isn't it is just weird! I tried to change the subject to break the silence.

"So how did you know that I was going?"

"Quincy came and got me when she saw you leaving. Don't be mad at her though, she is really fond of you and she was worried that you were running away and never coming back. By the way when are you coming back?" My stomach starting balling up, I hoped she didn't want to know that. I was planning on never coming back but now that Jodi knew where I was that was going to be hard. I looked at my hands and sighed I might as well tell her the truth.

"I'm not sure…I was thinking of staying for a while…"

"A while, like until you turn eighteen and you don't have to live with us anymore and legally you can live with your family?"

"Umm… yah something like that." I still couldn't look Jodi in the eye. Jodi sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that. You know I can't make you do anything you are almost an adult, but like I said Quincy, Joey and Max all love you very much and it would break their hearts if you just left them without saying good-bye or anything. But if you feel that you need to be out there then I won't tell Bruce and if you want to come back you can."

"Thanks Jodi." I looked down at my feet again. Quincy would be sad if I left, but all I could think about was Kandy at the moment. I was still excited to see her even though Jodi was trying to make me feel guilty and make me come home I wasn't ready yet. We reached the airport and sat down. We were a few minutes early. I looked over and saw how worried Jodi looked.

"Jodi don't worry I will be fine. I have my cell phone and I will call you and let you know that I am ok." She put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I know you will be fine. I just hope that you come back that's all."

"Right now I think I just need to be home for a little while."

"I understand." The loudspeaker called out my row. I got up and hugged Jodi.

"Thanks for everything. You have been more of a mother to me than my real mom. I really appreciate everything you did for me."

"You are more than welcome. Don't forget you are always welcome here! Don't forget to call me so I don't have to worry as much."

"I promise I will call." She hugged me tighter and then said good-bye. I grabbed my backpack and got on the plane. I was suddenly washed over with excitement. In only a few hours he was going to be back with Kandy.

The plane took off and I was on my way. The butterflies were filling my stomach more and more. I felt like I couldn't sit in my seat any longer, but I had to so I waited and waited. Finally two and a half hours later we landed and I got off the air plane. Once I reached the end of the long hallway that would lead to where I was going to claim my bags I turned a corner and looked around for Kandy. When I didn't see her I got worried but then a flash of color ran towards me and soon I was knocked on my butt by the blur. It was Kandy she ran and jumped on me when I wasn't expecting it and knocked me on the floor. She lay laughing next to me I looked at her and kissed her. She hugged me back and one tear fell from her eyes.

"I have missed you so much! I am so gad you are here! You're making me cry! Come on lets go! Ryan already got all your bags and he is waiting by the car." She held hands and she led me out to Ryan's car.

Once we got there Ryan got out of the car and shook my hand.

"Welcome back Alan, how was your flight?"

"Oh fine…really long. Thank you for coming to pick me up."

"Oh it was my pleasure!" I got into the back seat with Kandy. She instantly started kissing me. Ryan was laughing and just turned around in his seat and yelled at us.

"Seat belts! Safety first! There will be plenty of time for that when we get home. Alan tomorrow morning do you want me to drive you to your aunt's house? I think your mother would like to see you again!" I suddenly remember my mom. I had completely forgotten about her for a few minutes.

"How is my mom doing?" Kelly looked at Ryan.

"Things were rough, but she is doing much better. She will be very happy to see you!" I smiled to myself. My mom really is getting better. I knew she could, but I didn't know if she would. I yawned. I was really tired and ready for bed. Kandy looked over at me and smiled.

"You tired?" I nodded and took Kandy's hand. I fell asleep in the car a few minutes later, but I was woken up when we pulled into the garage. I got up and got out of the car and went around to the back and got my bags. I walked to the room I always stayed in and dropped my bags on the floor. I saw Kandy standing in the doorway I kissed her good night and she hugged me and said she would come and wake me up in the morning. Once Kandy was walking down the hall to her room I closed the door and took off everything but my boxers got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

The Next Morning: Missouri

"Good morning! Come on sleepy head get up we are going to go and visit your mom!" Soon Kandy was jumping on my bed and giggling. I got up and picked her up and dropped her on my bed. I got on next to her and we started kissing. Soon it was twenty minutes later and the sound of Ryan's voice filled the hallway.

"Are you guys awake? Don't make me come in there I will and I don't want to know what you two are doing." We both laughed and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"So what are we having this fine morning?" Kandy walked around the kitchen and looked for food to eat.

"Well, because we have company I thought I would actually make breakfast. So I made eggs." Kandy laughed.

"You actually made a meal?" I looked around the kitchen and saw an empty place at the table.

"Where is Kirsten these days?" Kirsten is Ryan's girlfriend that lives with Kandy and Ryan.

"Oh we broke up a while ago. Things just weren't working out." Ryan looked sad, but Kandy changed the subject quickly.

"So what time are we leaving to go see Squid's mom?" Ryan looked at his watch and thought for a while.

"How about an hour and a half? Is that alright with everyone?" We both agreed and started eating our eggs. As soon as we were done I walked to my room and called Jodi and assured her I was fine. When I hung up I showered and then met everyone back down in from of the door and we set off towards my house.

The Next Morning: New York

Quincy ran into the kitchen and saw Jodi and ran to her and swamped her with questions.

"Where did Alan go? Did he really leave? Is he coming back? Does daddy know? How long is he going to be gone?" Jodi just sighed and hugged her daughter.

"He went to visit his family and I don't know when he is coming back." Quincy looked at her mom. She didn't understand what she meant.

"I thought we were Alan's family…" Bruce interrupted them with his yelling.

"Where is Alan? Is he downstairs? He is not in his bed!" When Bruce saw Alan's absence he was less that pleased.

"Quincy go to your room and don't come back out until I saw so!" He watched his daughter leave and he turned on Jodi.

"Where did he go? I know you know! You always know what that boy is up to!" Jodi was ready for this. She knew it was coming, but she was going to keep her promise.

"I don't know where he went." Bruce knew she was lying.

"You fucking liar! Do not play these games with me!"

"He probably left because you are always so mean to him! Maybe if you were a little nicer than he wouldn't cry at night and he wouldn't run away!" Bruce's face turned bright red. He knew she was lying, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Bruce roared into Jodi's face.

"WHERE IS HE?" Jodi stood there her face like a statue.

"I do not know." She tried to walk away, but she was stopped by Bruce's arm. She struck her across the face and then walked out. Jodi was left crumpled on the floor crying.

Missouri:

Kandy's P.O.V

Squid got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When his mom answered it she burst out into tears and hugged her son. She was full of so much joy she could not hold it in. She brought him in and would not stop hugging him.

"I thought I would never see you again! I have missed you so much Alan!"

"I missed you too mom."

His mom expressed her worries and fears that he was having a lot of fun and never wanted to come back. Squid set her straight and told her everything and told her that he was not having fun and that he was going to stay here with her. His mom continued to cry and hug her son.

The whole day was spent with Squid and his mom in his Aunt's house. They did not get back home until midnight. When they got home Alan's cell phone was ringing. There was a message. When he listened to it he knew he was in trouble. It was Bruce. He said that where ever Squid was at that very moment he expected him to come home at that minute. I could hear the message even though I was on the other side of the room. He lied to me Squid did not get passes from Bruce; he lied to him and went anyways. Once Squid deleted the message I looked at him.

"Were you planning on telling me that you lied to me?"

"I had to come and see you and there was no other way! I didn't want you to worry about me so I lied I'm sorry!"

"Squid now Bruce is really mad at you! I bet Jodi is a nervous wreck and I bet she is so worried about you right now!"

"Kandy Jodi is the one that drove me here! She caught me sneaking out and she took me here and is letting me stay!" I didn't know what to think. I knew I could believe him, but I was still mad because he lied to me.

"So you are staying until they make you leave?"

"Basically…is that ok with you?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I would love to have to stay forever, and you're always welcome here, but just don't lie to me ok?"

"Ok I promise!" I kissed him and sat on his bed. We talked about what had happened since I last saw him. Soon it was three in the morning.

"Well, I better get some sleep. I love you Squid."

"I love you too." We kissed good-night and I left Squid in his room to get some sleep.

Well, what do you think? Please review so I can write more and hopefully finish before I go on vacation in three days! Thanks for all the people who have reviewed!


	12. Chapter Twelve

One Week later:

Bruce called Squid everyday and told him he needed to come back. The last day of break came and Squid still had no intensions of leaving.

Missouri:

"Squid, are you really just going to stay here?"

"Yup."

"What about Jodi and Quincy? Won't they be missing you?"

"Maybe. I have been calling them and letting them know I am ok."

"Look, maybe you should just go back and then you might be able to come and visit again." Squid looked at Kandy and sighed.

"No, he isn't going to let me visit again after this, so I might as well stay now."

"What about school? I have to go back and so do you. You are already behind and staying here you will just have to re-take senior year again!" Squid thought about this, she had a point there, but he wanted to stay with her.

"I can go to school here…"

New York:

"Jodi I am sick and tired of you lying for Alan! I know he is in Missouri with his slut girlfriend and his worthless mother. I am going after him!" Jodi grabbed Bruce's arm and tried to hold him back, but he struck her across the face. Jodi fell to the floor, but she got back up and went after Bruce.

"You can't do this! You can't just go down there and go and get him!" Bruce stopped in the door way leading to their bedroom.

"I have done it before, and I am going to do it again!" Bruce slammed the door and picked a few things. Within twenty minutes he was going to the airport.

3 hours later:

Kandy's P.O.V

Squid and I were playing Halo when we heard a knocking on the door. We paused the game dropped the controllers and went to see who it was. I opened the door and saw Bruce standing there with his arms crossed.

"I knew I would find you here! You stupid bitch though you could hide him here? I always knew the two of you were dumb! Alan come on we are leaving!"

Bruce grabbed Squid and started forcing him into the car. I knew something like this was going to happen! You can't run away from someone like Bruce. He is crazy and there is nothing you can do about it! I ran after them and tried to pull them apart, but they were already fighting. There were fists flying and harsh words being thrown all over the place. Soon Ryan was in the mess trying to help me pull them apart. When neither one of us succeeded Ryan told me to just let them fight each other and then they would be too tired to do it again. I did not want to sit there and see Squid hitting someone. I did not want to stand there and watch Squid get hit, but before I could protest any longer two police pulled into the driveway and pulled the two apart.

"What is going on here?" The first police man was talking to Bruce while the other was tending to Squid's many cuts and injuries.

"I came here to get my son because he ran away and when I told him it was time to leave he just started hitting me!" The first police man turned to Squid and looked him over.

"Is that what happened?" Squid looked furious.

"No! I came here to visit my girlfriend and then he came here and tried to force me into his car. He was dragging me across the yard and then I tried to break free I accidentally hit him with my foot, and then he started to hit me." Once the second police officer was finished with helping Squid, he turned to Bruce and started helping him, but Bruce did not accept the help and let his cuts bleed clean. It was the first policeman's turn to talk again.

"Where do you two live?" Squid was about to answer but from then on Bruce did all the talking.

"New York."

"I see…you two should go and get back. Do you have arrangements to get back?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No."

"Alright good-day and no more fighting!" The two police officers got into their cars and drove off. Bruce grabbed Squid again and forced him into the car, and it drove off. I stood there in silence. I didn't even get to say good bye. Everything Squid had here was left, even his cell phone. I had now way of contacting him now, unless I called when Bruce was at work. I walked back inside and felt like crap. I was going to miss Squid more than anything.

New York 4 hours later:

Squid's P.O.V

We pulled into the drive way and I got out of the car. Bruce unlocked the door to the house and I waked inside.

"Welcome home Alan!"

"This is not my home!" I ran to my room, but I was stopped by Jodi. She walked around the corner and pulled me into a hug. She started to cry.

"I am so sorry I did not tell him I swear! He just went there and knew that is where he would find you!" I saw all the bruises on her face and knew that Bruce had hit her. I remember the marks from when my mother would hit me and I could not fight back.

"Jodi your face! Bruce hit you didn't he?" Jodi tried to cover her face with her hair but was not successful.

"No it is nothing I am fine." It was not Ok Bruce had no right to be hitting Jodi.

"It is not ok! He can't do that to you!"

"Alan, stop its ok! He is never going to do it again!"

She hugged me again told me dinner was in twenty minutes and let me go to my room. I reached into my pocket and dug around. Then I remembered that I left my cell phone back at Kandy's house. I picked up the phone in my room, but Bruce was on the phone. I went over to my computer and turned it on. It asked for a password. Bruce must have done that I couldn't leave again. Even though I hated Bruce I have to say he does think things through. After twenty minutes passed I didn't go downstairs at first, but waited another twenty and went down after I knew Bruce would be finished eating, then I ate dinner.

Missouri:

Kandy's P.O.V

I walked into Squid's room and I found his phone. Then I went and found a box to mail it to him. I needed to talk to him and now I couldn't so I drove to the post office and mailed it overnight. Squid should have his phone by tomorrow morning, so I scribbled a letter and mailed his phone back to him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

New York

Squid's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and there was a package sitting at the edge of my bed. I opened t and found my cell phone and a letter from Kandy. I ripped the letter open and read it. It said:

Dear Squid,

You left your cell phone at my house and I thought you would want it back. I bet by now Bruce has taken everything away from you so you can't call my or anything. I thought about it and maybe it is best if we just write to each other like we use to. I still have all of your clothes and everything and I was wondering if you want me to send these to you too. I hope you got back to New York alright and Bruce isn't being too stupid. I hate us being apart and I miss you more than anything! If Bruce takes away your call phone then you can just write to me. Nothing can stop us from talking, you know that. I hope everything is ok and I love you more than anything!

All my love,

Kandy

I picked up my phone and called Kandy to let her know that I got my phone, and she could keep the clothes for the next time I come back. I walked downstairs and ate some breakfast then went back to my room. I hated Bruce and I was trying to avoid him for as long as possible.

What do you think? Please review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

1 Week Later:

New York

Squid's P.O.V

I heard yelling downstairs. It sounded like Bruce and Jodi. Even though I knew I should listen I went downstairs and started eavesdropping.

"I just don't know what to do with him Jodi. Even though I brought him here and I give him food he still hates me and tries to run away!"

"He misses his family and friends, don't you understand that?"

"No, I don't know why he wants to leave her so badly."

"Why do you keep him locked up in this house?"

"What do you mean? I am doing that is best for him! I am his father and he needs to spend time with me!"

"You can not force someone into spending time with you! You don't even spend time with him you just make his life hell! I don't know what has gotten into you! You are not the Bruce I married." I could hear someone get up and start walking around.

"Well Jodi I am sorry if I disappointed you, but you're stuck with me now!" There was silence except for the pacing footsteps. "Even if you don't like me can you help me? What am I doing wrong?"

"You are forcing him into something he does not want to do! He was happy and then you changed all that!"

"Jodi, he was not happy. How could he be happy in a worthless shack of a house and no money?"

"Money isn't everything!"

"It is almost everything." The voices were growing louder.

"You never would have said this ten years ago! What has gotten into you? You are so different and I don't like it!" The footsteps stopped.

"Shut-up bitch and help me!" I could hear someone being struck. Then I heard the sound again and again. I knew Bruce was beating Jodi. I flew down the stairs and pulled Bruce off of her. I could smell the alcohol in Bruce's breath he was clearly drunk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce tried to hit me too but I dodged out of the way. Bruce stumbled around the kitchen and pulled out a knife. He threw it at me and once again I dodged out of the way. I ran over to Jodi and helped her up, I told her to leave and take the kids and I would take care of this but she refused.

"I am not going to let him hurt you!" Jodi pulled me out of the way of another flying object, but it hit her instead. She was knocked out; this left just me and Bruce.

"Why don't you spend time with me? Why are you acting like this? Why in the hell would you choose your mother over me!" Bruce ran towards me and knocked me down. He started to hit me and I tried to fight back, but nothing was working. He pulled a knife out of the wall and was holding it over me, but before he could stab me he fell forward knocked out. I looked around and saw Jodi standing over him with a frying pan.

"I am not stuck with you! You have used me and abused me for the last time!" She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. She told me to take the kids and met her outside. I did as I was told and grabbed Quincy, Max, and Joey then ran outside. Soon Jodi was there to meet us. She walked over to her children who were all sobbing. They heard all the noise too and they were scared. None of them knew to severity of the situation.

"Mommy, is daddy dead?"

"No sweetie." Three police cars and an ambulance pulled into the drive way. They ran into the house and when they came back they had Bruce in hand-cuffs. Two of the police forced the struggling Bruce into the back of their car, while the other came to talk to me and Jodi.

"Is this your husband?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I please see your injuries?"

"Sure." Jodi showed the officer all of her cuts, bruises, and scars. He took pictures of them and then asked that Jodi comes down to the police station to help clear up this mess. She agreed and left me in charge of the children.

I took Quincy's hand and led her into the house. As soon as I made sure they were all ok I went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. There was broken glass everywhere, and there were chucks of the wall lying around the floor. There were knives sticking out of the wall and the floor. I picked up the large objects, before I started to vacuum up all the glass. Once that was done I started on the blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on the floor, walls, ceiling, and on the counters. I started scrubbing, but I was interrupted by Quincy.

"Why did you leave?" I looked down at her. This was the first thing she had said to me since I ran away a few weeks ago. I sighed and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I missed everyone, and I thought what I really needed was to visit them. Sometimes people do things without thinking about other people first."

"So you were being selfish?"

"Exactly. Your dad was making me really mad and I didn't know what to do about it so I just left. I went back to the place that made me happy and I tried to act like none of this happened." Quincy looked into my eyes.

"Did it work? Are you happy now?"

"No. I am not happy now; actually I am worse then before." Quincy nodded her head like she understood, even though I doubted she did.

"Why did daddy hit mommy?" I was afraid she was going to ask this. I wanted to be the person she looked up to and had all the answers, but this time I didn't have one.

"I don't know why he hit her Quincy, honestly I think he just got mad and didn't know what to do about his anger."

"Will he ever come back?"

"I don't know." Quincy started crying.

"Is this my fault?" I looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"This is not your fault. You didn't do anything to make this happen. They were fighting over me, not you" She wrapped her arms around me and looked at me through her teary eyes.

"I am really glad you're my brother Alan." My eyes began to water. Kandy was the only person who talked to me like that. I was still not use to being told things like that. One tear fell from my eyes and onto Quincy's blond hair. She looked back up at me and I tried to wipe my eyes, but she knew I was crying.

"Don't cry." For some reason this made me want to cry even more, but I held back the tears.

"Are you going to leave us?" Two weeks ago I would have said yes, but now I thought that I needed to stay. Jodi was going to be left alone, and this was my fault. I didn't know what to say so I stuck with the truth.

"I don't know."

"I want you to stay, but I won't be mad if you leave." She began to cry harder, which made me lose it. For the first time in months I cried.

7 hours later:

The phone rang and I walked over and answered it. It was Jodi; she said that she was not coming home because the next day she had to go to court. She told me to pack up everything and she would explain later. I did what I was told and started packing up everything. I told Quincy, Max and Joey to do the same and they did.

I realized that I was leaving, but I didn't know where I was going. Maybe she was sending me home, but if she was then why would she have everyone pack. Maybe we were moving in with Jodi's family. It took all night, but I got everything packed. I left everything of Bruce's in a big pile and didn't pack it. Where ever we were going it wasn't with Bruce.

1 Day Later:

Jodi finally came home and said that we were leaving. I asked her where and she just smiled home. A moving truck came and picked up all the boxes that were lying around, and drove them away. Jodi took all of us and drove to the airport. We got onto a flight and soon we were taking off. I kept asking her where we were going and she said the same thing every time; home. Once we landed I knew where we were. We were in Missouri. I grabbed my bag and got off the airplane, and followed Jodi. Quincy took my hand and held it until we got into a taxi.

The taxi sped off towards my house, but made an unexpected turn in a different direction. We drove for fifteen more minutes and finally stopped in front of a big house. I got out and looked at Jodi and just motioned for me to come with her. I did and she opened the door and she stepped inside, I saw someone waiting in the house. It was Kandy and my mother. Kandy walked over to me and hugged me then smiled.

"Welcome home Squid!" For the first time in my life I felt like I was home. I had heard this phrase many times in my life, but it was nothing but words. This time it was different, they were not words, but they were a promise, a promise from Kandy to me that we would always be together. I don't know if Kandy meant it that way, but that is how I took it.

"Alan, your mother has agreed to live here with us. We were hoping that you would choose to live here too." Jodi looked at me and waited for an answer, but I didn't even have to think about it.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to live here!" Jodi beamed and started to cry. She hugged me and thanked me.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For coming into our life! You showed me how stupid Bruce was, and you made a huge difference in this family!" I smiled and thanked her for everything.

4 days later:

It took a long time for the moving truck to come with all of our stuff, but when it did it took even longer to move everything back into our new house. We spent the first few days in Kandy's house, but I was happy to be back in my own home once our stuff got there. I finally had a home and I was excited to get to be in it. I had my mom, Jodi, Quincy, the twins, and Kandy all with me, at last I was home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kandy and Squid are back together and are going to be together forever. Bruce is in jail, and is alone. Jodi took everything from him, and did not allow him visiting rights. Bruce was charged with spouse abuse and illegal child possession. When Bruce came to get Squid the one thing he did not tell the state was that he had divorced Squid's mother. The law only works if the two parents are not divorced, and the spouse still has visit rights. Bruce did not have either of these. Squid's mom is completely sober and has a job now. Even though things were bad Squid is glad that he got to met Jodi, Quincy, and the twins. He remained a part of their life forever.

Well, what do you think? Thanks Amanda for the idea of a sequel! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I would love to know what you think! Please Review and let me know what you think of the story!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Someone people have asked that I do another sequel or a trilogy of Kandy stories. What do you guys think? Anyone have any ideas I would love to but I don't know what I would write about. Instant message me (Dtentsgirl101) or e-mail me or just leave a review. Thanks everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
